30 Day Challenge: Through their eyes
by LikeHellIAmAwsome
Summary: 30 day challenge writing based on the pairing between Sollux and Aradia. I haven't written in a while so please bare with me, the first few are just a warm up for me.
1. Chapter 1

**30 Day Writing Challenge: Day 1; Beginning.**

**OKAY FIRST OFF BEFORE I ACTUALLY START WRITING I'M TELLING YOU ALL RIGHT NOW I AM NOT TYPING OUT THEIR QUIRKS. SINCE THIS IS BEGINNING THIS IS PRE-SGURB OR AS IF SGRUB NEVER HAPPENED. The writing challenge is for drabbles but they are going to be a bit longer than that. Okay thank you this is my writing have a good day I hope you like it.**

**Sollux POV**

Night had begun to fall and behind him, although the bees were still buzzing behind him. It wasn't a big deal that he spent his entire day on his computer; he was just getting into his love for hacking computers and hooking up his beehouse mainframes. Sollux stood in his room, messing around with one of his beehouse mainframes. He went back over to his computer to see that someone had begun pestering him.

She had been pestering him more and more recently, just talking about random things, mostly things involving her obsession with archaeology. She was always bubbly and always had a smile on her face; she was also good at putting a smile on the faces of the people around her. The starting message for their conversation, even this time around started out the same, the computer read off _apocalypseArisen began pestering twinArmageddon, _"Sollux!" this time accompanied by two large smiling faces.

Without realizing it, he smiled at this, and sat down to type out a response to her. "Hey aa, what's going on?" He casually sent back. Their conversation went on as it usually does, without any problems or anything. They talked like this every day now, and they were becoming more than good friends. About an hour went by, the conversation started to die down a little. For more than a few minutes now, Sollux was trying to find the words to say, and was weighing the pros and cons of actually saying it. He finally got to the point where he just decided to say it, "Aa, there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

Her flash like responses seemed to slow down a little, and the response seemed hesitant, "Yeah, I've been meaning to tell you something too Sol." She responded.

"Well" he sent and breathed in, _now I have to say something, _he thought to himself. As he typed the words, he could feel his blood pumping through him in anticipation. "What I've been meaning to tell you is….well aa, I'm thinking that there might be a different color between us than there originally was."

There was a slight pause, "Yeah?"

Sollux looked at his computer screen, anxiously and thought to himself _well it's now or never. _ "Aradia, I'm thinking that these feelings may be….more of a red color…" Sollux hesitated, but finally sent the message.

"Sol," she sent as a single message, which drove Sollux deeper into silent anxiety and anticipation. There was a bit of a pause between the messages, but it was justified by her response. "I was about to tell you something along the same lines. For a while now I've wanted to tell you the same thing, you make me really happy, Sollux, you really do. I've had feelings that we were headed into the Flushed quadrant for a while now… I'm really happy you told me this Sol." She sent with an attached smiling face.

Sollux smiled in relief. He tried to find some smooth words to say, but was more of at a loss for words "So then, if we both have flushed feelings…Do you want to be my matesprit, Aradia? Maybe we could go somewhere and hang out?"

"Yes, of course Sollux." She sent with an attached smiling face, he could picture her face smiling in his head.

**AN:** Wow okay sorry if you were expecting something quality I guess it's just been a while since I seriously wrote this really sucks sorry. xD _Constructive_ criticism is always appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

30 Day Drabble Challenge; Day 2. Accusation.

**Friendly reminder that I will never at any point be typing out quirks, thank you, please enjoy. This is a little twist on actual canon events ;) Also please note that there is no real sequence with these and I will note on some point of the page if chapters coincide with each other. It's just how the prompts inspire me, maybe even view them as different/doomed timelines.**

_I can't believe It, _she took a breath, _why do they hate the lower bloods so much…_

Aradia was more than angry, more than enraged. Even with Terezi's advice to just let her handle it and not do anything in retaliation, she was still upset. Terezi also thinks that he will be okay with prosthetics, but it still wasn't fair for her to do that. And by her, she means Serket. _I probably should listen to Terezi, but these voices just sound more convincing. It's a shame if anything, really. _

Aradia's computer screen lights up, _arachnidsGrip began trolling apocalypseArisen. _ Aradia rolls her eyes, _apparently that wasn't enough to stop her._ "Aradia!" She wondered what Vriska had in store now.

"What?" Aradia responded quickly with as little as possible, she was still angry.

"Nice trick! With the ghosts and all. Man, you got me pretty good." Aradia read it as if she could hear the sarcasm in her voice.

Aradia sighed and typed out her response. "I would rather not talk to you."

"Fair enough!" Vriskas first message, as much as it didn't comply with Aradias requests went on "Just wanted to say I'm sorry, that's all."

Aradia sneered, _after what she did to Tav and she's apologizing to me? _ "I'm not the one you should apologize to."

Vriskas responses were fast, "Yeah I know. I'll make it up to him some day. Don't worry! Anyway, hey guess what? I've got a message for you from your boyfriend. He's outsde your hive right now!"

"Not falling for it" as much as she wished it to be true, she had enough with Vriskas tricks for the day.

"Well okay, I'm just the messenger. If you want to risk missing him then suit yourself. Later."

As much as she didn't want to fall for it, Aradia walked towards her window. There was a slight glow coming from outside, so she walked out her door. Sollux really was there. Aradia smiled "Sollux?" she said looking up at him, and he began to hover closer. As he got closer, Aradia could see that there was something yellow on his face, the closer it got the more she could tell, for some reason, somehow, Sollux had eaten mind honey. "Oh no… Sollux!"

Sollux's eyes seemed to get bigger, and for what was only half of a second, it seemed as if he was looking into her eyes, but the colors seemed to become bigger, and not even moments later, Aradia fell to the ground, as well as Sollux.

Hours later, Sollux woke up. He looked around, but didn't recognize the setting around him. Sollux stood, and turned all around, but stopped in his tracks when he saw Aradia face down on the ground. Sollux stepped back, and put his hand to his face trying to determine if this was real or just a dream. He felt something sticky on his hand, and pulled it away from his face, _Mind honey?! _

He ran towards Aradia, and dropped to his knees. He slid her onto her side, and onto his lap, her face frozen in fear; her energy had left her eyes. A bit of cold ran down Sollux's face, which he wiped away along with some of the honey. Sollux sat and held Aradia in his arms, something he had always wanted to do, but never expected it like this.

The whole situation to him seemed surreal, he had no recollection of what had happened. He blamed the mind honey, he felt there might have been something else behind it…

Sollux picked up Aradia, carried her into her hive, and placed her in her room. Sollux's attention was pulled away from her for a moment, something on her computer was still flashing, Aradia had received a message on trollian. Seeing there being no other option, he opened the chat window. There was only one new message: "Arriverderci, Megido." _arachnisGrip ceased trolling apocalypseArisen._

Sollux clenched his fist and bit down hard, looking back at Aradia. Sollux signed himself onto trollian, and typed out a message. "I should have known it was you from the beginning." He sent to that woman, and signed back off, before walking back to wear he laid Aradia.

**A.N: **Okay I guess this means I'm back to my old writing style, haha thanks for reading, reviews keep me going!


	3. Chapter 3

30 Day Drabble Writing Challenge; Day 3, Restless

**I don't even know where this one is, I don't think these are going to have any accordance with each other.**

His hands fell from their position on the keyboard, he had been trying to keep it out of his mind all day. But he couldn't keep it out of his mind, there were subtle reminders of her, everywhere he looked. He wasn't even safe on his computer. Every time someone began to talk to him on trollian, he would be reminded of her. Every time he himself went to talk to someone on trollian, he would be reminded of her. "Offline" became a permanent thing for her username. He couldn't sleep either, even that reminded him of her.

He looked at his computer once again, and watched something change. His hands moved fast to his mouse, to change and click on apocalypseArisen. He couldn't tell what he was feeling as the window popped up and _twinArmageddons has began trolling apocalypseArisen._ His fingers moved fast on his keyboard "What kind of sick joke is this?"

Sollux had his fists in a tight grip and waited for a response, which came quicker than expected. "What do you mean Sol?"

He beat his fist down on his desk "Aa can't be online, now who is this, and what kind of joke are you trying to pull?"

"What? This is Aradia… who else would be on this account?" With every response he received the angrier he became.

"Bullshit, I don't believe that for a second." He didn't even realize the snarl he held on his face. "This is bullshit, I'm signing off." _twinArmageddons ceased trolling apocalypseArisen. _Sollux got up from his computer and walked over to his window, looking out of it.

"Well that didn't go as planned." A voice said from behind him. He turned around to see the same girl he had apparently just been messaging. "It really was me, though." She slowly walked towards him.

Sollux began to step back with every step she took forwards, "But…" things shifted a little, making it apparent that this was just a dream. Sollux shook and sat up. He was back in the middle of his room, which wasn't new to him. He'd been passing out from exhaustion more and more often lately, from lack of sleep.

**A.N:** Sorry this one's really short, I just wanted to post something and I put this off all day because I had too much to do today :C sorry. I mean they are longer than a drabble anyway….


	4. Chapter 4

**30 day writing challenge; Day I MESSED UP THERE WILL BE TWO TODAY BECAUSE YESTERDAYS PROMPT SUCKED**

**So technically speaking this is day 4's prompt. The day 4 prompt is SNOWFLAKE. THERE IS NO SNOW ON ALTERNIA. So I went to a random word generator and got a new word. Yesterday's prompt is now Laughter. Also I think I'm going to make timelines for this because I'm confusing myself.**

Aradia walked away from her hive and towards the place where they agreed to meet. They had been making plans to hang out for about a week now, and with every step she took, she could feel her blood pulsing. Nervous, anxious, happy, they were all words that she could use to describe how she was feeling. She held her head high with her hopes.

She got to the field where they agreed to meet, but he wasn't there yet. She figured she was just early, and lay down on the grass, and looked up to Alternia's sky. She ran her fingers across the soft grass, and picked a few blades from the bunch in her hand, fiddling with them to waste some time. She threw the grass up to throw it behind her, and moments later heard something along the lines of "pfftttftft."

She sat up and turned around to see that Sollux had sat down behind her, she made a quiet shriek "Sollux! Oh, I'm so sorry." She said and reached for his shirt to dust it off."

"It's okay," he sighed, "I was going to attempt to surprise you, but that didn't seem to go as planned." He smiled and stood up, brushing the last of the grass off of him. He held out his hand to Aradia and helped her stand up. Aradia stood and hugged him. "It's good to see you." He laughed and released her.

She looked up at him with a smile on her face "It's good to see you, too." She looked back over at the field of grass and pointed at the base of a hill, "Let's go sit over there, it looks like it would be more comfortable." She smiled and took his hand, guiding him to the spot. They sat down close to each other and looked up to the sky full of stars. "The sky is so beautiful tonight." She said with a smile on her face. "This whole night is beautiful."

Sollux looked over at her and smiled, as if the look on her face was contagious. Sollux faked a yawn, stretched and put his arm around her, with a slight blush on his face as he held her. "Yeah."

They stayed there for a while with each other, enjoying each other's company, as it grew darker outside. Sooner than later, Aradia grew tired, and began to fight off sleep. She yawned, turning over and looked at him, "Maybe I should get going…" Her face shifted to show her indecision.

"Well," Sollux looked away, "if you want, but," he didn't entirely want her to go, and began to stumble over his words "I'd be fine if you stayed."

"Maybe for a few more minutes, but it really is getting late." She said as her smile widened and she leaned her head against his shoulder. "I really did have a good time tonight."

"Yeah me too," He said and rested his head against hers, "would you mind if I walked you home?"

Her smile never left her face as she closed her eyes "That would be very kind of you." She looked back up at the sky, and then back to Sollux.

Sollux placed his other hand on her cheek and leaned in "Good," He whispered through his smile before he kissed her. When he pulled away he could see her face turning red over the smile she was trying to control. "Do you want to go now?" he asked her.

"Well I might not want to," she exhaled "but I guess it is pretty late" she said through another yawn. He stood, and helped her up, never letting go of her hand, and began to walk her back to her hive.

The walk back to Aradia's hive was mostly silent, through her drowsiness, although it was a short walk, because the field was closer to her hive than Sollux's. When they got to her hive, Aradia turned to him and gave him a hug. As they left the embrace, Sollux kissed her forehead. He whispered his goodnight to her, and let her go.

Needless to say, Sollux walked home with a smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

30 Day Drabble Challenge; Day 5, Scrap (timeline link available on profile)

Throwing down his pen, he grunted in frustration. Sollux picked up the paper he was writing on, and crumbled it in his fists. Once it was into a wad, he threw it over his shoulder, to accompany the other failed attempts he had at writing. Not every one of them started out the same, some of them started out moral formal, with "Dear AA," or "Salutations" written completely jokingly. It was getting later with every failed attempt he had at writing this letter to her, this letter that was supposed to be a complete surprise to her.

Sollux planned to write her this letter as a surprise to mark the time that had passed, but it only seemed to frustrate him. "Now if I could write her a computer code, this would be easy." He said to himself ripping out another piece of paper. He put it down on his desk, and proceeded to begin to cradle his head in his hands. He rubbed his face, and let out a sigh. "Alright, let's try this again"

_Aradia,_

_ You wouldn't comprehend how much I just want to see your face right now._ _I'm still sorry. It's almost as if I can hear you telling me to stop apologizing, but I'm going to anyway. _

_ Somehow I got this crazy Idea in my head that this could have been mind control that caused this, but I still feel like somehow I could have prevented this. I don't know, I guess I just really miss_

"Argh!" Sollux moaned, and began to crumple the paper again, but stopped himself. "All of these are ending up the same." He sighed and set the half crumpled paper down. He flattened the piece of paper out and looked it over. He crossed out the last sentence he began to write.

_I guess I have just missed you since you haven't been around._

_ The time we spent together was cut short, to say the least. But, all the times we talked, and everything that happened between us, even before you were my matesprit, was a very special time to me._

_Love,_

Sollux crossed out the closing, and replaced it with _From. _Which he then after crossed off and re-replaced with _Love_ again.

_Sollux Captor_

He looked over the whole letter, and crumpled it up. He threw it over his shoulder and slumped over on his desk, sighing. "I'm no good at this." He stood up from his desk and left it for the night.

**A.N:** I know the feeling Sol . anyways sorry I rushed this kinda but I needed to post something because you guys are great and I love you for all the reviews and everything. These prompts are for drabbles, as I have said before which kinda makes it a little odd for writing anything longer than that I guess? Anyways you're all great.


End file.
